


the end will come like an iceberg

by Mikkal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Military Experiments, Pre-Flashpoint, Semi-Canon Compliant, Swearing, pre-season 2/3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkal/pseuds/Mikkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the oddity that was Barry Allen from what he called Earth-1, Kara becomes curious about her Earth's version of him and the friends he talked about so fondly.</p>
<p>What she finds, though, makes her wish she never looked in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end will come like an iceberg

Barry Allen is just a normal guy. He doesn’t live in National City. He’s never even been to National City. So _excuse him_ when he nearly has a heart attack when Supergirl suddenly appears out of _fucking nowhere_ and lands right in front of him with a gigantic smile on her face.

           “Found you!”

           He clutches his bag closer to his chest, eyes wide and heart beating way too fast. “Do I know you?” He pauses. “Okay, I do know you. You’re Supergirl, everyone knows you. But, um, why are you here?” Everyone’s staring now, some taking pictures, some whispering, some just gaping at them like they’re sideshow freaks.

           Barry curls his shoulders in, making himself smaller, at that thought. No, no, no.

      _Found you._

           He chokes on the rush of panic flowing through his chest, the terror squeezing his lungs _tightly, too tightly_. “What do you mean you ‘found me?’” he hisses, taking a step back. No, Supergirl is suppose to be a _hero._ She can’t—she can’t be working—.

           Her head tilts, her eyes narrow. Oh God, she _is_!

           “I know someone,” she says, her voice softer, hesitant. He freezes at the unexpectedness of it. “He said he met you a long time ago and that he was worried. I just wanted to check up on you and what’s going on.” She hesitates. “He didn’t go into detail.” She says it almost like it’s an assurance. God, how many petrified vibes is she getting from him? Can she read minds? Is that one of her powers?

           Who did he meet a long time ago that knows him well enough to be worried? Most of the people from…Most of the people he knew before are either dead or in hiding just like him. Last he knew Paco was in Central for a bit, but that was a year ago and Barry hasn’t set foot in Central in nine years. He hasn’t heard from anyone else.

           “Leave me alone,” he snarls, taking another step back, clutching his bag tighter until his knuckles bleach white. Well, whiter.

           He turns heel and _runs_ , lightning in his wake.

           Supergirl doesn’t follow.

* * *

That night Barry buys a ticket to Coast City, anxious to get out of Opal as fast as possible. He doesn’t entertain the thought that running away will work after Supergirl already found him once, but a guy can hope, can’t he?

           He curls up into the smallest ball he can make in the uncomfortable train seats, resting his chin on his knees. The light on his phone glares red at him, yelling at him to plug it in to recharge the battery. He’s not sure why he has it. There’s no one to text, no one he’s willing to risk by calling. He has only two phone numbers saved. Paco’s burner that may not actually work anymore—No, he wants to be called Cisco now, right? It was _Cisco_. And Mark’s burner that probably also doesn’t work anymore.

           Barry could call them to warn them about Supergirl. But…he can’t do it. He may suspect everyone of being the enemy, but there was something so earnest about the way she talked about her ‘someone.’

           He wishes he could call Manuel—but it’s been nine years, his best friend has probably already forgotten about him.

           His eyes burn, a lump forms in his throat. Barry presses his face against his knees, hugging them tighter. God, he just wants to go _home_. He wants Paco— _Cisco_ , he wants Manuel, and Joe, and Iris, and his dad and mom. He wants to stop running around and looking over his shoulder in every second.

           He just wants to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know im posting a lot of 'one chapter things' but a lot of these are already mostly written, sooo, enjoy!


End file.
